Typical aircraft designs incorporate fairings streamlining the junction between the horizontal stabilizer and the fuselage or the fin.
The definition of the fairings may be divided conceptually in four parts:                two parts, called fairings shells, that smooth the intersection between the horizontal stabilizer upper and lower surfaces and the fuselage or vertical stabilizer surface.        a third part, called leading edge extension (LEX), that smoothes the intersection between the leading edge surface of the horizontal stabilizer and the fuselage or vertical stabilizer surface.        the fourth part is comprised by several fittings that join the fairings to the horizontal stabilizer main structure.        
The preferred materials for the parts mentioned above are:                Upper and lower fairings: composite materials (solid laminate from tape and/or fabric prepregs).        LEX: metallic materials (formed sheet and machined aluminium alloy)        Fairing fittings: metallic materials (machined aluminium alloy)        
One of the main requirements that govern the design of these fairings is to prevent the scooping effect of the negative air pressures minimising the gap with the contact surface especially in the frontal edge to the aerodynamical stream. This scooping may cause a blow out of the fairing due to internal over pressure.
Known fairings face this issue incorporating either a guiding profile in the frontal edge or a set of complex spring-loaded mechanisms that push the fairing shells against the contact surface.
This invention is intended to provide HS to fuselage or fin new fairings with the following advantages:                Adaptability to more complex contact surfaces (i.e. with variable curvature).        Higher simplicity and lower cost (i.e. less number of parts).        Easier and lower cost installation and removal.        Improved aerodynamic smoothness.        Weight saving.        Easier and lower cost maintainability.        